The Game of Love
by LeaD
Summary: The time to pick a fiance is coming fast. But Ranma can't do that in his world of insanity so he sends out an S.O.S to an old friend who can help him out. At the Same time a Book title Mind Games has come out adding to the insanity to this world. Tick toc


Disclaimer: I do not Own Ranma ½.  
A/N: For anyone who read my last Ranma fic yes it sucked cuz it was rushed and I barely thought about the chapters… hopefully this is better.              

It was raining… He hated it when it rains, but today only made the rain like his one saving grace. It cooled the sting that had been pulsing in his cheek. Akane hit him again… You would think he was used to her blows right now but it had been a little while since she had hit him last. That's probably because Shampoo and her Great grandmother had gone away on vacation. Unfortunately for him Shampoo and Cologne decided to come back yesterday and Shampoo wasted no time to get back to her devious plans.

                One would think he learned by now to be weary of her cooking, but he was afraid of making a scene when she started crying and such in front of his class mates. So he ate it all, sure it was good but usually her good food usually came with something else. Apparently she had found a flower on her trip… a legendary one. IT had a beautiful name but right now he didn't care to remember it. Anyway the flower had a powerful love potion in its nectar and she had used it in her cooking. The way the potion worked was that whomever it was to affect would fall in love with the first living thing it laid eyes on. That was when Nabiki had made her entrance to remind Ranma that it was his turn to do the shopping. 

Of course pledging love to your fiancé's sister isn't the way to make a girl happy on her birthday and she beat him up. Then along the way he had put down Ukyo and she got the better of him and Shampoo had been chasing him with the antidote. As soon as that had been done she attempted to re-try the spell. He was smart enough to manage to get her to ingest the nectar and had fallen happily in love with a cat. Although none of that convinced Akane differently because she didn't know of the potion and he had spent a couple of hours apologizing to Ukyo which resulted in the hot water, cold water game because it was fun and she rarely got to make fun of his curse like that.

"Saotome, Ranma!" A Voice called out… one he could easily identify as Ryoga Habiki. She looked up on the fence and saw the boy with his umbrella present to shield him from the rain. Ryoga gave her a strange look seeing how dead her eyes were. They were lacking the fighting spirit, but nonetheless he had a personal mission to finish for Akane's sake. "How dare you disrespect…"

"Can it, P-Chan." Ranma said reaching up to yank Ryoga's feet from under him. The other male was a bit smarter than that and regained his footing quicker than one thought. "I'm not up to dealing with you today." She added and turned the corner. She could see the Tendo Dojo and she sighed entering the home. As soon as she walked into the house she saw Kasumi cleaning up the remains of dinner.

"You're home late." Kasumi said.

"I know." She just stood there looking at nothing. Kasumi disappeared for a moment before handing the girl a towel. Ranma shed her shirt and pants standing in her white tank top and boxer shorts.

"I saved you some dinner…" Kasumi said disappearing for another moment and set two bowls of rice and a plate of pork cutlets for her.

"Thank you…" She said.

"Kasumi have you seen my…" Akane came downstairs and saw Ranma sitting at the table looking awfully depressed. She was tempted to say something to him, but she immediately remembered what he had done before. "Have you seen my notebook?" 

"You probably left them in the Dojo." Ranma muttered. Akane glared at her before thinking about it. 

"I'll go check for you…" Kasumi offered.

"No… I'll go check." Akane said leaving the room.

"I'm full. Dinner was delicious as always." Ranma said standing up and grabbed the wet clothes she left by the door and went upstairs. Kasumi looked at the food on the table. Ranma had eaten less than half of the rice and a couple of bites out of the cutlets.

                Ranma soaked in the hot water of the bathtub and sighed as the heat relaxed every nerve in his body. Why couldn't he just be a normal guy… a guy who loves martial arts and could choose whoever he wanted to date instead of choosing who he had to marry? His father had spoken to him last week and told him the time for him to decide out of the numerous suitors he had to marry. The more he thought about that conversation the more he realized each of the girls had their strengths. Each one of those strengths appealed to him in one form or another. The problem is that his life was so hectic he couldn't really see who he wanted to choose. Every time it seemed that he was getting close one of the other girls Akane would get so mad at him and when he seemed to warm up to her the other girls would interfere. If only there was a way for him to sort things out in his life and decide who he really wanted to be with.

"That's it…" He smacked his forehead at his own stupidity. "Why didn't I think of it sooner?" He dried him self off and ran to his room and put on his clothes to sleep in. No sooner had he gotten dressed and he pulled out a paper and searched his bag frantically for a pen. He growled in frustration when he couldn't find one. He ran downstairs to the living room and whooshed pass Akane who was watching TV. He felt around on the top shelf pulling down a can full of pens and pencils. "Uhmm… let's see red deals with love… blue is success stories, yellow I miss you… Purple come visit I need help!" He ran down the code list in his mind.

"What are you doing??" Akane asked mildly confused with what he was doing.

"Nothing you would comprehend!" He said quickly sitting at the table across from her taking the Yellow ink pen, the purple pen and the red pen. He began the letter in Yellow. After a paragraph he switched to the red pen. "Done!" He declared putting the letter in an envelope and wrote the addresses in purple ink. 

"Mitch, letter for you!" a woman called out the window where a short hair person was cooking. The person looked away from what they were doing their vision blinded by long dark bangs with purple highlights if the light hit it right.

"A Letter for me?"

"It's from Ranma Saotome!" The woman called before smiling at the person watching their hands become nothing more than a blur. Soon everything then was placed on plate and was carried inside. 

"Lunch is ready, Mother." Mitch said taking the letter that was held out for him. Mitch looked at the ink on the front and shook his head. "Can you ever stay out of trouble, Ranma?" Mitch smiled to himself before reading the letter once, then twice. Finally a third time before laughing…

"What kind of trouble is Ranma in this time, sweetie?"

"You remember the whole thing about Jusenkyo?"

"Did he find a cure for it?"

"Not really. Apparently being both male and female screws up his life. His true self, the male, has several fiancés and he has to choose between them while the female side has earned him a suitor he doesn't want."

"He needs you to help minimize the insanity so he can pick out of the several girls?"

"Exactly." Mitch said before laughing all over again. 'Ranma you idiot how you got yourself into this I'll never know but you'll owe me since it means having to deal with my stupid cousins…' Mitch shuddered thinking about the Tatewaki siblings… amazing how they can be so much alike but dislike each other so much. 


End file.
